100 Marching Band Drabbles
by MusicHuntress
Summary: Just another marcher trying the 100 Marching Band Drabble(s) challenge :) Hope you enjoy.
1. The List

**A/N: Just another marcher trying the 100 M.B. Drabble challenge :)**

* * *

_The_ _List_

1. Introduction

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. 33

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgment

15. Seeking Solstice

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colors

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49. Umbrella

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything For You

57. Slow Down

58. Lesson

59. Challenged

60. Exhaustion

61. Accuracy

57. Versus

58. Heartfelt Apology

59. Luck

60. Impressions

61. Teenager

62. Irregular Orbit

63. Cold Embrace

64. Frost

65. A Moment in Time

66. Dangerous Territory

67. Boundaries

68. Unsettling Revelations

69. Shattered

70. Bitter Silence

71. The True You

72. Pretence

73. Patience

74. Midnight

75. Shadows

76. Summer Haze

77. Memories

78. Change in the Weather

79. Illogical

80. Only Human

81. A Place to Belong

82. Advantage

83. Breakfast

84. Echoes

85. Falling

86. Picking up the Pieces

87. Gunshot

88. Possession

89. Twilight

90. Nowhere and Nothing

91. Answers

92. Innocence

93. Simplicity

94. Reality

95. Acceptance

97. Enthusiasm

98. Game

99. Friendship

100. Endings


	2. Introduction

**A/N: I've read other peoples' versions of this and I know that my are different. I don't have any dialogue...I'll get to some dialogue in some of the other drabbles/chapters. Plus its different because...well, you'll see ;)**

**Introduction: **

The first day of marching: one of the most exciting and one of the most painful days for rookies.

You get introduced to the basics of marching. How to march. Which foot to put out first. Commands. Attention. Marching in the heat of August And pain. Yes…_pain._ But of course, that's not all that you learn. You meet new faces and names. You see people that you know from last school year and new classmates and meet leadership, section leaders and drum majors. You also get to see your new home (the band room) and the rest of your school.

**A/N: Yeah, instead of introducing names I used marching basics ^_^**

**...RnR?**


	3. Complicated

**Complicated**

One of the words that most people wouldn't tag marching band with is complicated. It's very complicated. Watching the 3 drum majors' hands move back and forth, stepping in time with more than 100 people, memorizing 6 pieces of music(part I, part II, part III, and part IV, Star-Spangled Banner, and the fight song), memorizing drill, getting to your spot(in time),marching in 80-105 degree weather(with little water, especially near the end of the season) and guiding(which I absolutely _suck_ at, along with memorizing music) While it complicated, it's one of the best(and hardest) things that I've done in my life.

**A/N: Ok this is weird b/c on Word it says that I have 100 words but on here it says 112 words...**


	4. Making History

**Making History(3)**

This year we supposed to make history for our school band: get honor band for the 20th time. If we got a 1 at states for marching band and a 1 at Festival(Concert season, Symphonic band), we would get honor band for the 20th time and get into the (high school) band hall of _fame_. For states, we worked our asses off. We went over each set more than 50 times. We competed against other bands on Saturdays.. When we marched at states, we put our best foot forward(pun noticed). We got a 1 at states, but 2 at Festival.

* * *

**A/N: "Reviewed review" to guest: oh my god, YES. Marching band is so unappreciated. So during one of the pep rallys this year there was a slideshow of the fall sports. Of course there's cheerleading, dance, football, track, and field hockey-but no marching band(well, ok-there was this one picture of pit. But that's IT!) :{ We work pretty hard too. _ I hate how football gets all the attention at my school. Its like, "Go football and cheerleading and screw everything else!" I mean, I'm glad that we have a football team...but still! Its not fair :( Why can't they just treat all sports/activities equally? **

**^o^ I just wrote a drabble about how football gets most of the attention. ;)**

**-MusicHuntress **

**p.s.-For those of you who are wondering, I'm a Freshman this year. Class of 2016! :)**

**p.s.s.-I still haven't gotten to the good stuff yet(like senior auction day, "the stuff", band camp, clarinet "penis", football games, August car wash...) :P**


	5. Rivalry

**Review reviews: **

**Garikay: I'll get there ;) I've posted 4 drabbles(I've written up to 16, but I'm taking my time posting them.). I haven't forgetten about the drama :)**

**TotallyRemixed1: 2016! Somebody had to write the story and give it to the newspaper? I don't even know if our newspaper mentioned anything about marching band. I can't wait til band camp too...the only difference is that I'm going to be a sophomore and I'm doing colorguard this year(our marching band needed people on colorguard-we have around 5 and we have +100 people in our band and +20 are clarinets. I think that the biggest sections in our marching band are clarinets, saxs, and trumpets. So colorguard needed me more than the clarinets. Oh yeah, and its they're more underappreciated than marching band...if that's even possible...).**

**Rivalry (4)**

B.F. The initials of our(O's) rival. B.F. is apparently a very marching band-considering that they beat us every single year. It was always our main goal to beat them but of course we came up short. I don't remember their show very well but I remember that they performed after us and that they were before or after the school that had a Harry Potter theme(they had rings in the front but they didn't use them!). I don't recall why they won. Their show wasn't memorable at all. The most memorable marching band show that I've seen is Ohio State's.

**A/N: You know the video game show that Ohio State did? That's the one that I'm talking about. I didn't have enough "room" up there. **

**:/ We have to try to get a 1 again at States 'cuz we didn't get a 1 at Festival. So that means that the seniors(class of 2014) are going to yell at us a lot :p And as if they didn't yell enough as juniors...**

**-Music Huntress**


	6. Unbreakable

**Review reviews: **

**garikay: Yeah, I hope that we do well again at States next year and that Symphonic gets a 1 at festival. Thanks. :)**

**TotallyRemixed1: Yeah, they have some really cool shows. :)**

**Unbreakable (5)**

I wish that my clarinet was unbreakable. I can not count the number of times that I dropped my clarinet and broke my mouthpiece. Sometimes I dropped it on the way to the field(we have/had to walk up a somewhat steep path, go ¾ past the bleachers/football , go past the football practice field and the baseball stadium, and go past 2 sets of small bleachers until we finally made it to the marching band practice field. I swear, I will never get used to walking there. It's so long!), on the field, and in the stands during football games.

-**MusicHuntress **


	7. Obsession

**A/N: This is one of my 'weaker' drabbles. **

**review(ed) review: **

**TotallyRemixed1: They dropped it in their cases? Lucky. I dropped mine in the grass, on pavement, in bleachers, the floor ^_^! Thanks! Glad that you like it!**

**Obsession.**

Oh god, I don't know what to do for this one. I wasn't really obsessed with anything…but the band director liked to yell at us a lot. Does that count? I don't know. Or maybe the band director, leadership, and section leaders loved to scream at us and torture us :/. Ehhhhh.

"One more time!"(we all know that 1 more time means 20 more times ;) )

"You're doing it wrong!"  
"Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right…"

"Go back to set {insert number}!"

"Play from {insert section/number of music}!"

What's above = annoying words/phrases that I heard over and over again…

_**Mehhhhhhhhhhhh**_


	8. Eternity

**Eternity**

Have you ever been in attention for a long time? I have and it feels like _eternity._There were some practices where they made everyone stand in attention for atleast a minute(oh yeah, and this was without instruments)and it made my arms sore. Some other times where time crawled like a snail was during lunch and the week before overnight band camp. According to former marchers(and present marchers) who went to my school said that overnight band camp was their favorite part of marching band. Time also went by slowly when I was waiting for marching band***** to be over.

***waiting for practice to be over, not the season.**


	9. Gateway

**Gateway(8)**

It was time to perform our half time show, we left the bleachers and headed towards the end of the football field. Once we got there, we got into a circle. For part of the marching season, we stood in between the people in our section(in my case, the clarinets). For the other part of the marching season, we stood next to who were next to in the first set(I was in between 2 saxophones). After we tuned and played part of our music, we marched on to the track. I went to the 40 yard line and marked time.

**A/N: R&R please?**


	10. Death

**Death (9)**

Nobody died(thank God), but we had 2 people leave us. The first person who left us was the band director. She retired in 2012. I've heard that she was nice and cool. Unlike our current band director who I have a hate-like relationship with. One moment I'll be meh, the next moment I'll want to rip his head off(I also wanted to do that with some of the clarinet leadership…. I know, I know-bad Music Huntress, bad! Sorry!). The second person that left was a tenor sax player. I don't remember his name, but I remember that he was weird(disabled).


	11. Opportunities

**Opportunities (10)**

So after we watched the away band perform, we got off the bleachers. Our band walked to the space next to the bleachers and away from the crowd. Food greeted our noses and eyes as we stopped walking. On the tables lay candy, chips, and sandwiches. The first thing that we did was buy food. After we bought the food, we supposed to mingle with the other band. Unfortunately, I am not social. I'm not good at talking to random strangers and striking up a conversation. So while everyone socialized, I tried to talk to them, but my nerves won.

**A/N: ;/ yeah...**


	12. 33

**A/N: **

**Reviewed Review **

** MarchingBandGeek: Thank you! Yeah, I know. A lot of people in marching band seem to think that we're under appreciated. :/**

**33(11)**

I don't know who was marcher 33 was. I knew that I was marcher 26. If I have to guess who 33 was, it was probably a saxophone player. Or maybe it was a clarinet player. I don't know. I haven't looked at my drill for a long time. It defiantly wasn't a trombone, euphonium, sousaphone, mellophone, drummer, pit, color guard, trumpet, or tenor sax player/member.

The largest section on our band were either the clarinets or the saxophones. We had more than 15 saxophone players and 15 clarinet players. The smallest section was the sousaphone section. They had 3.


	13. Dead Wrong

**Dead Wrong (12)**

I was dead wrong a lot of times. When I thought that I made to my spot, I was way off. Sadly, the upperclassmen section leaders noticed and yelled me. But of course I knew that I wasn't in the right spot before they did. Needless to say, I got very annoyed. I knew that I was dead wrong. They didn't need to point it out. Ladies and Gentlemen, that was why I wanted to duct tape their mouths shut. I'm not trying to be mean, I just tend get annoyed easily. Especially when people treat me like I'm stupid.


	14. Running Away

**Running Away (13)**

There was this one clarinet player in my section that had a tendency to run away, yell at our section leaders and miss rehearsals. He got more annoyed and angry than I did. …but maybe it seemed that it was that way because I remember that it was so bad that the section leaders had to tell our band director. Oh yeah, and I'm talking about a junior. Not a Freshman. Not a Sophomore. Defiantly not a senior. Although it would've been weird if he was a senior. A junior. He was also lazy. He mostly sat on the sidelines.


	15. Judgement

**Judgment(14)**

There's this girl in my section who rarely talks to me and I think that she doesn't like me. I think that she doesn't like me because she talks to all of the other band girls in my grade but me. Maybe it's because I'm quiet. I don't know for sure. She isn't mean to me, but she isn't super nice to me. The one thing that I know is that she likes some of the songs on my MP3 player. She told me herself. She was listening to it because it was raining and we had to stay inside.


	16. Seeking Solstice

**Seeking Solstice**

I have no idea what they mean by "seeking solstice". I've heard it before and I just read the definition of solstice. It has to do with the shortest day of the year and the longest day of the year. How do you seek solstice? Sorry, but I just I don't get it. I apologize. Oh wait, I already did that. Opps. I know that other people have completed this drabble "correctly". I can't figure out how to do it. I can't figure out how I was looking for solstice during marching band. At first I thought it meant peace.


	17. Excuses

**A/N: This is my favorite so far ;)**

**Excuses**

"I forgot my music"

"My instrument is at the store."

"I forgot my instrument."

"I left my drill book in my room."

"I forgot my water bottle."

"I woke up late."

"It's too hot."

"My sibling…"

"He took it."

"She took it."

"I forgot."

"I don't remember."

"It got stolen."

"My dog ate my sheet music"

"I was busy."

"I had a doctors appointment"

"I had to go to the dentist"

"I'm sick"

"I have a game later. Sorry."

"My family needs me."

"I broke my arm."

"I broke my leg."

"He did it"

"She did it"

"They did it"


End file.
